


异梦

by XVI_Pica



Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [11]
Category: John Wick(Movie)
Genre: M/M, Top!John Wick/Bottom!Marcus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 那子弹永远不会和你的枪口配对，但能和你的子弹，在你堆满尘埃的弹夹中，告诉你一切都回不去了
Relationships: John Wick/Marcus
Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030749
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	异梦

马库斯的梦

马库斯躺在床上，眉头紧皱。  
他感觉闭上的眼睛好像被强烈的灯光照射着。他睁开眼睛，华丽厚重的窗帘拉得那么严严实实。没有一点光从窗外流泻进来。他闭上眼，那个白光又出现在他的眼前，像有热量，有力量，打得他的眼睛很疼。  
他想，可能是最近用眼过多，眼压太高。  
他翻了一个身。让自己背对着窗，给自己这样做光线就能减少的错觉。  
然后他睡着了。  
他梦见自己穿过堆积如山的尸体。有他杀的，也有约翰杀的。合作如此成功。以至于他们抛开狙击手和杀手的素养，去酒店地下吧台地庆祝。他活着的时候，他们已经庆祝了无数次。  
他们喝得烂醉，马库斯身边沙发一塌，约翰就凑过来了。  
“今天很危险。”马库斯的耳畔传来杀手颤抖的声音。他感觉到了脖子传来金属的凉意，不管怎么猜，那肯定都是能杀死自己的东西。  
而他毫不畏惧瞪着约翰：“因为你今天表现得很差。”  
那个东西离开了马库斯的脖子，约翰威克起身，把那个东西轻轻放在堆满酒瓶的桌上，转身走了。  
马库斯意识迷蒙，虽然喝高了，他还是看清楚了那是金币。  
金币上沾着新鲜的血液，马库斯知道那就是自己脖子上的。他很想拿起这枚硬币砸到约翰的脑门，相信他，他可是百发百中的狙击手。然而他发现约翰已经走远了。那枚金币上有淡淡的约翰身上的味道、金属的味道，而马库斯的血味最浓。他把那枚带血的硬币交给了吧台服务生。自己也转身离去。  
马库斯知道约翰很不合群。但至少和自己在一起的时候感觉不错。毕竟，约翰熟知他的G点，他也知道怎样让约翰快乐。彼此之间的做爱模式，都已经熟悉得不能再熟悉。  
马库斯想起了他们第一次。  
具体出于什么样的目的和动机，他真的记不清了。一切发生地这么迅速，以至于走到现在往日的记忆模糊成一片，就像他的狙击镜头失焦。  
“你知道你的G点在哪吗？”约翰威克问，他已经埋进马库斯的身体里。没有下一步动作，仿佛像等待指令一样。就像他杀人的时候，子弹上膛。  
“我没试过，怎么可能知道？”马库斯努力适应着约翰威克的侵入，第一干这样的事，彼此都没太多经验。按照古老教程润滑、接着扩张、接着插入、接着适应，然后呢？就是那些不能被普通人接收的事情了。没有详细的记载，没有科学的说明。  
“那我来帮你找。”这句话不是询问，而是打定主意的执行。  
战友阴茎在他身体里盲目戳刺。  
奇妙的感觉让他呻吟出声。但约翰知道，那些地方，都不是最重要的。  
“我想我可能……没有这种东西？”马库斯有点不耐烦了，“我们做吧。”  
我忍不住了。  
“会有的。”约翰紧紧抓着他的胯不让他乱动。  
马库斯没有再说话。之前全身绷得很紧，过了那么久也渐渐适应了。  
“嘶……”没过多久约翰感觉马库斯一阵哆嗦。  
“是哪里吗？”约翰来回顶弄了几次。  
“对。”马库斯感觉一片微妙的酥麻爆炸而开，“你要多练习几下，熟练之后，记住这个位置。”  
“好。”约翰威克答应的后，那晚，他们不知道来了多少下。  
下一次，下下一次，从今往后所有的做爱就像完成一个固定套路一样。  
他端着刚买的咖啡，晃荡到约翰的住处，做了一晚，嫌弃约翰的床太硬，第二天太阳升起的时候离开。如果下雨，他不会找约翰借伞或者淋雨出去，他会和约翰继续呆在一起，把约翰家的酒喝光，使约翰不得不披着雨衣冒雨出门再买。  
或者约翰像午夜幽灵闯进他房间，拖起迷迷糊糊的他，剥了松垮的睡袍，在马库斯渐渐清醒的不耐烦里开始即兴发挥。到第二天马库斯中午或下午疲惫得醒来时，约翰正在加热冷却的食物等他醒来，嫌弃他的床太软。  
情感的枷锁太危险。牵扯最重要的人很可怕。所有杀手被迫屈服于这样的诅咒里。他们会绝望，会害怕，会痛苦，他们像这个世界真正的贼。  
所以他们背着杀手界悄悄发生这种关系。他们依然成为一体出任务，也能给对方独立的空间生活。  
他们的关系也仅限于此。  
有时候，马库斯掂着手中的子弹，思索着这颗子弹的归宿。但谁也知道，那颗子弹永远也不会射进约翰威克脆弱的大脑里。  
他听见杀人者哭泣和呼吸，他知道自己的一切会变得越来越糟。  
这都是他自己的一生。

约翰威克的梦

他看到了大桥下，一个穿着大衣打着伞的人。他举起手中的枪，想要悄悄靠近一点，然后杀死他。他心里清楚，他想杀掉的人终究会比命运快一步被杀死。  
那个黑色人影转过身来，很奇怪，约翰威克再也没有下一步动作。他听见大桥下河流缓缓流淌的水声，头顶树叶沙沙响着。  
腹部涌起强烈的欲望，那是，马库斯——他们最强的狙击手，狡猾聪明，让敌人仇人头大。再厉害，也会死在子弹、鲜血里。  
这种欲望来自哪里很难讲清楚。可能是杀人的时不可被观测，可能是杀人时候脑子里呼啸而过的幻想，可能是耳麦的声音，可能是敌人倒下的证明存在。  
约翰知道怎样做爱，怎样让马库斯和他一起达到高潮。不至于让马库斯太过疼痛，因为他们的关系；但也不会让马库斯觉得轻松，好给自己一种成就感。  
有时候他会把马库斯的手按在马库斯自己的胸上，自己施力压马库斯的手的同时，马库斯的手也把自己胸前乳肉压凹陷。只有马库斯知道自己真的受不了这种感觉，乳突变硬。他如果挣扎着想把手拿开，只会被约翰摁着完整刮过乳头，挤压就算锻炼得很紧实的乳肉变形。  
某一次做爱，约翰把他弄伤了。马库斯的大腿肌肉在颤抖。“你明明知道我那点在哪里。做个好孩子。”马库斯对他怒目而视。马库斯很讨厌受伤，并且他也有点洁癖，经常嫌弃出完任务一身血腥味的约翰。他讨厌血，更别提这血还是从自己屁股里流出来的。  
“难道你不喜欢更刺激的吗？”  
“对你来说当然很刺激，混蛋！”  
“可你明明很喜欢。”你收缩的瞳孔，你的手臂，你的脚尖，你心跳的速度都很明确地告诉我这样让你如此兴奋。  
“去死！”马库斯尖叫，约翰突然加快了速度。滑腻的感觉从身下传来，他好像闻到了自己血液的味道，“操！”这个诡异的感觉实在让他浑身打哆嗦。马库斯知道约翰绝对不会道歉。只会把自己拉得更近，操得更快更用力。所以他也夹紧了屁股，为了让自己获得更爽的高潮。  
约翰也闻到血的味道，从那一次做爱约翰知道，这样让他更兴奋，就像他在杀人的时候闻到血的味道，他更能调动全身力量来。年长者的眼中暴露杀意。这种眼神，只有约翰才知道。当马库斯真正有杀心的时候，约翰是能在脑子里想象出这样的目光。  
死亡的迫胁，普通人肯定不战而逃。而约翰会越战越勇。  
“你这根东西能喂饱多少女人的小洞？”  
“目前就你一个，毕竟你有一个能吃枪管的屁股。”这话不是带有羞辱意味，这是事实。说这话的时候，肉体相撞的声音、呻吟声声入耳。  
约翰知道这样会伤害他，也不关心后面几天马库斯的恢复，因为马库斯会消失。但约翰也不会妥协，他没有什么可说的。只要马库斯想，他就能找到约翰。他身上杀戮的气味，他逃不掉。杀人的方面，他们是节制的，做爱就不太一样。  
他们都知道，一切没逻辑的做爱结果终究就如此。  
当他还是新人的时候，杀手排行榜第一名自然是百发百中狙击手马库斯，有经验，有热血，有胆识。直到约翰日复一日的努力，排名最终易位。马库斯也毫不在意。欣赏约翰冷酷中依然残存善良。约翰威克的人际关系太不和谐，以至于无人可倾诉。两个令人闻风丧胆的杀手凑在了一起。  
就是他们这个黑暗无光的世界里，马库斯的离开不带一点声音，更别提回响。这个世界除了约翰威克和那几个杀手知道这个令人闻风丧胆的狙击手死去，这个世界不再有多余的一个人知晓，就像他们这一行被暗杀被虐杀而死去的传奇一样。  
而他约翰威克不一样。没有人能杀死他。  
夜魔不死不朽。  
那天夜里，马库斯的死亡像他作战受伤后的创伤。  
过了一段时间，马库斯的死亡像他溃烂发炎的伤口。  
过了多久他自己也忘记，马库斯的死亡结痂成疤。  
恢复的过程很疼，但时间终究会将其治愈。  
约翰走过他们见过无数次面的大桥，去他们喝醉过无数次的酒吧，吃他们曾经一起吃过的东西。他会回头眺望远处建筑的阴暗窗口，猜测马库斯会不会在那里隐蔽自己。当然他不可能猜到，马库斯是个聪明的狙击手。他洗澡的时候看着镜子里模糊的自己，他看到锁骨下面马库斯恶意用烟头烫出的暗红伤疤。随着日月流逝，这个疤也会随着记忆淹没在遥远的未来里，消失不见。  
雨落满了大桥与江面，他撑着伞，雨滴落的回响细细碎碎灌满他的耳朵。黑暗的伞遮挡黑暗的天空。只是这小小的雨滴，尚能泛起它们汇集成的水洼的涟漪。而一个人的死去，除了他、杀人者知道，不再有他人。  
“你不知道什么时候会下雨。”马库斯这样跟他说。水滴落在他黑色大伞上溅起晶莹的水珠。  
但你知道，就算你在床头放着符合他狙击枪管口径的子弹，梦里你也不会见到他。  
那子弹永远不会和你的枪口配对，但能和你的子弹，在你堆满尘埃的弹夹中，告诉你一切都回不去了。  
第一颗子弹射出前，出弹口是冰冷的，全金属外壳闪烁夕阳黄昏才会看见的光。射击出去后，子弹和枪口分离，那瞬间摩擦的热量可以使质量不好的出弹口软化，或者烧热烧烫那个原本冷却的枪口。子弹和枪分离后，会有更多子弹让枪管变得更火热。而那第一颗已经射出的子弹，不管有无目的，有无归属，它终将冷却。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢老翠给我写了红玫瑰让我彻底爱上了搞这对cp


End file.
